The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Haworthia plant, botanically known as Haworthia fasciata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘African Albino’.
The new Haworthia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Haworthia fasciata ‘Big Band’, not patented. The new Haworthia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of ‘Big Band’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands in July, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Haworthia plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands since July, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Haworthia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.